


【带卡】碧海

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 高中师生带卡。旧稿，无下文。ao3 补档。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 9





	【带卡】碧海

##### 01

宇智波带土，是木叶高中里卡卡西最讨厌的一位老师。

在高一新生入学前的分班考试最后一场体能小组篮球赛里，卡卡西独自一人连续三次撞人扣篮进球，在比赛结束前提前锁定胜局。可就在计分板即将翻页的时候，球场外栏突然吹响了一声刺耳的长哨。 “站住！小子，哪儿有你这么打球的！！” 旗木卡卡西用护腕擦了下额头即将流下来的汗珠，眼睛被刺眼的阳光闪得移向地面，他看着一双大人的球鞋正跨过刚被撞倒的敌方球员走向自己，于是自己漫不经心地拧开瓶盖，“怎么了。” 他开口问道。

“怎么了？！” 对方话里带着火气，“你把人家撞倒了，连句道歉都不说的吗！？”

“规则内适度冲撞而已。”

“你这叫适度冲撞！？”

卡卡西顺着他的手指向下看去，刚被他撞倒的男孩子对上他的目光，眼里流露出了畏惧的情绪。

“是他自己站得不够稳。对冲撞的判断依据的是规则，又不是依据被撞人是否恐惧。” 他一脸鄙夷地向上一瞟，“你懂不懂球啊？”

“——我说的不是这个。” 前来说理的大人站在他跟前，挡住了身后刺眼的阳光，“我是说你打球的方式。”

卡卡西怔了半晌，像是听到了什么荒唐的事情一样歪嘴笑了出来，“方式？” 他摇着矿泉水瓶，“最后赢了不就好了吗？”

“不是！” 对方辩解道。

“那你来说应该怎么打，明星联赛哪一场不是这么过来的？” 少年撇嘴，“我说，照你这么教学生，人家以后走上社会要吃亏的。”

老师没有对少年故作成熟的发言发表意见，“你现在的年纪，讲弱肉强食的那一套还太早。”

“哦？赶在步入社会前学会点人生经验，不就是上学的意义所在吗？”

宇智波带土眯起眼睛，看着眼前桀骜不驯的银发少年。

“规则……” 带土念叨着，“好啊！我今天就教教你什么叫做真正的 ’社会规则‘。”

还没有来得及注册报道的高中生们在旁边立成两排。汗水在夏日的酷暑中簌簌地从毛孔中流了下来，浸湿了过大的球衫和一双双迷茫的眼睛。

卡卡西捧着球，独自站在另一方的中场上。他望着眼前空旷的球场，和眼前双臂环抱血气方刚的男人。他高大强壮的肢体，在胶地上被太阳投出了长长的影子。

“来啊！” 老师吼道。

“这不公平。” 学生答道。

“有什么不公平的，”老师问道，“你不是要讲究弱肉强食吗？”

“你这不叫弱肉强食，”学生蹙眉，“你只是蛮不讲理。”

“你要是觉得自己实力不济，完全可以找人帮你！” 带土说道，“这是篮球，是 ’体能小组赛‘，我从来都没有说要一对一。”

“……”

卡卡西失去了言语。他看着眼前老师脸上倔强到近乎幼稚的神情，回首望去。

刚刚被他撞倒的男生站在外场，被那些还不认识的同学搀扶着。十几双眼睛逆着阳光，怯生生地望向他的方向。卡卡西没有开口。而球场外的少年们直到最后，也没有人迈出脚步。

“——来啊！！”

球场另一头，带土吼道。

那一日，体能小组赛比拼结束。联合之前笔试的成绩，分班结果也顺理成章的出炉。

而尽管在小组赛中带领团队最后取得了胜利，但卡卡西并没有拿到相应的点数。尽管年纪第一名的笔试总成绩可以生生将平均分拉到尖子班的门槛，但因为入选前提是学生所有科目成绩必须在 C 等以上，旗木卡卡西因为体能小组赛未能及格，直接与尖子班失之交臂。

而他所参加那场小组赛的评委组组长，便是宇智波带土。

并且在他入学第一天早上，看见新任班主任慢悠悠夹着名册站上讲台时，差点没把铅笔捏断。

##### 02

多年以后，卡卡西仍然记得带土力排众议指派他当临时班长时的情形。

当时是高一的第一次班委会，一群乳臭未干的孩子轮番到讲台上进行竞选陈词。其他职位依个人所长悬念不大。唯独班长，候选人多，大家刚来又都不熟，票数很散。带土看着黑板上三个人齐平的最高票，在周五午后阳光直射的空调房里神情恍惚。直到唱票的同学第二次喊他的名字，这位懒散的班主任才从瞌睡中醒了过来。在全班几十名同学的沉默之下，这位数学老师呆视着前方，仿佛认不得上面简单不过的三个数字。随后他手掌一拍，大喊一声，“哟西，我知道啦！” 于是便在众目睽睽之下，直接叫出了新任班长的名字。

旗木卡卡西对于这种过家家似的班级竞选不感兴趣，打从班会开始他就开始猫在后排偷写作业。因此当带土叫到他名字的时候，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“可……可是旗木同学并没有参选呀？”

“有什么关系嘛！~ ” 带土二郎腿一翘，双手背到颈后，“班长不就是班主任的副手？既然你们集体拿不定主意，那肯定是让我自己挑个称心如意的啦~~”

“诶！？！？”

“——怎么这样！？”

教室里学生吵闹此起彼伏，空调房挡不住学生的抱怨，声音从窗缝里流出，溢到操场还在上体育课的班级上，引得几个后排的学生溜号向教学楼的方向偷偷瞄去。

然而孩子毕竟只是孩子。宇智波带土用数学教材敲打着几个领头男生的脑瓜，随后班级便在他粗犷的大嗓门下安静了下来。带土说卡卡西笔试年级第一，脑瓜肯定好使，长得又帅，带出去有门面。这么稀奇的人才落在咱们班，好歹使一使，给个展露头角的机会。这不过就是个临时班长，大家如果觉得不满意，一个月之后等大家彼此都熟了再选新的也不迟。女生们纷纷瞟了一眼这位天选之子，目光碰到对方脸蛋的时候转回来，瞬间没了脾气。男生们虽然各有各的不服，但被这位思路清奇的班主任砸过头后，也都把火气咽了下去。就这样，带土满意地用教材扇了两下小风，眼神落在了自己钦定的人选身上，开口问道，“可以吗，旗木同学？”

“……” 教室里出现了两秒钟的迟滞。随后卡卡西放下笔，淡定地开口，

“我不想当。”

旗木卡卡西到最后也没能扭过宇智波带土。这位老师缓缓地绕过过道和几十名同学的目光，走到他跟前，一脸鄙夷，上去边用书本敲打他的头。他砸得比刚才要狠，卡卡西吃痛地叫了一声，捂着脑瓜大骂道，“干嘛，有你这么当班主任的嘛！？”

“嗯，你再说一遍？”

又一阵敲打砸了上来。卡卡西怒火一起，直接上手抓住了带土的手腕，“别敲了！不怕把学生的脑瓜敲坏啊！？”

宇智波带土丝毫不知悔改，他挣脱了的束缚，和学生一起闹了起来。

“敲坏就敲坏了呗！正好把你那天仙般的智商往回拉一拉，便宜了我这个普通班的班主任。”他狠狠地揉乱了学生的银发，“笨卡卡西。”

就像每一个标准的优等生那样，尽管心里一万个不愿意，但面对分到自己头上的活计，旗木同学仍然会一丝不苟地把事情做好。不出一个月，班委会的效率、各项安排和年级评比漂亮的分数，便让本来心有不甘的同学都没了脾气。除了参加课余活动态度消极、日常交往总是冷着一副脸，这个班长并没有多少明显的缺点。

而伯乐带土也坐享其成，看见自己亲手选出的副手能力颜色俱佳，便直接当起了甩手掌柜。不仅把班务全推给这个 15 岁的少年来做，甚至摸透了对方强迫症的性格之后，把其他学生的数学作业也交给他来批，在人家辛辛苦苦给同学公式找茬的时候，自己溜出办公室和阿斯玛出去白日喝酒。

矛盾发生在开学后的第二个月。那天卡卡西照常敲门后进了数学教研室，把一摞厚厚的作业本压在带土刚收回脚丫的办公桌上。当时教研组组长止水有事不在，带土正在偷打游戏。他一边联机，一边听班长说完了自己班里妹子被高年级男生欺负掀裙子的事。卡卡西说，妹子午休之后回班，当场哭了。男生们炸成一团，抄了扫帚情绪激动，请老师回去拉架。

可平日里的热血教师宇智波带土此时却不为所动。他盯着屏幕上的水晶，沉吟半晌，“情绪激动……” 他缓缓对班长问道，“所以说他们想要干嘛啊？”

卡卡西摆着一副死鱼眼，“想要打架。”

带土叹气，“……打架要给班级扣分的诶。” 

卡卡西慢条斯理，“那就拜托宇智波老师前去沟通一下。”

“我就算了吧，你们小年轻的事……不是有你这个班长在吗？” 带土顿了顿，“我记得，你不是很擅长利用规则弱肉强食的嘛？”

“……” 卡卡西双眼一挤，握紧了拳头。

“干什么？” 带土瞄着对方爆出青筋的小臂，“想打架吗？”

“宇智波带土，你这样也算是为人师表吗？”

“什么意思？”

“班里的女孩子受欺负，你就这样毫不在乎吗？”

“豁，毫不在乎的不是你吗？” 带土把目光从屏幕上移开，“不要装得好像多有正义感。你就是拿矛盾当挡箭牌，想端出老师来赶紧吼两句把事情压下去，不要给班级乱扣分，也给自己添麻烦，最好能让你在角落里安生地写会儿作业。我说得对吗？”

卡卡西挤着眼睛，“处理这种事情是班主任的责任，不是班长的责任。”

“真会说啊……什么叫 ’是谁的责任‘？”

带土盯着对方的眼睛，

“旗木卡卡西，这不是你的班级吗？”

周三下午的体育课，木叶高中篮球场。时间紧促，球服是托宣传委员找校队借的，对这些刚上高中的男孩来说有些宽大。旗木卡卡西走到中场，不急不缓地拍着篮球，看着眼前一脸坏笑的高二学长，内心把在一边观战的班主任骂了一万遍。

“漠不关心的明明是你。自己班里妹子被欺负了，身为班长，居然还想平息矛盾，这是人干的事嘛！？”

卡卡西隐忍不发，“那您说，该怎么办。”

宇智波带土沉吟半晌，随后咂咂嘴，摇着头叹了口气，一副朽木不可雕也的失望表情。

“这还用说嘛，笨卡卡西，”

班主任把脚丫蹬在作业本上，

“那当然是打回去啦！！”

队列方阵已经摆好。御手洗红豆翻好记分牌，开始把口哨叼在嘴上。

打架是不能打的，这辈子都不可能打的。

但在当天卡卡西送完作业，从带土办公室回到班级时，开门的瞬间，全班鸦雀无声，四十几人的目光都聚在了他的脸上。

“我们怎么办？班长。”

这是他们第一次这样称呼他的名字。此前，他们都只叫他“旗木同学”。

那一刻，卡卡西在所有人满怀期望的眼神中，第一次理解了这个职位的沉重。宇智波带土那句“这是你的班级”犹言在耳。于是，旗木卡卡西把班主任后一句“打回去”的话自动屏蔽掉，用他独特的“规规矩矩”的方式，向欺负自家妹子的高二班级发起了“集体复仇”。

哨声响起，球场上二十多个汉子集体雷动。

他本身不想上场。在把阵容报上去的时候，他告诉宇智波带土，自己不会打篮球。

这并不算一句谎话。入学考试中，篮球小组赛是他唯一不及格的一项成绩。但那位昔日亲手在他成绩单里划上零分的评委，却重新把他的名字填了上去。

“老师不是看不上我打球的方式？” 卡卡西问道。

“什么方式？” 带土反问，把圆珠笔撇到办公桌上，“赢了不就好了吗？”

青春期个子窜得快，高二的学生整整比低年级高了一头，加上前一年配合的默契，兑换到球场上，便是赤裸裸的实力差距。

对方每进一个球，都会发出响亮的嘘声来嘲笑这帮不自量力的高一生。“没有力量就不要正面硬抗，只会显得自己幼稚且软弱”，对方中场休息谈笑间，瞟过来的眼神透露出这样的讽刺的意味。比分差距逐渐拉开，就连自己班级在旁加油的妹子，也没了先前复仇时志得意满的底气。

旗木卡卡西咽着矿泉水，甩了甩汗珠。在他而言，嘘声虽然不算是多让人愉快的声音，但对于心情也没有多大影响。本来和高二生比无论打架还是打篮球都没多少赢的希望，他只希望这场闹剧快点过去。

可就在这时，队里突然喊出一个响亮的声音，“下半场，大家把球都传给卡卡西！”

卡卡西原地愣住，望向旁边长凳大家聚堆的方向。球员的中间，正是刚才扯嗓子大喊的迈特凯。这个夏末还要在校队球服里套一身绿色紧身衣的沙雕青年，正竖着大拇指露出白牙看向他的方向。

三个月前的体能考试上，他把迈特凯撞翻在地。在宇智波带土前来讲理时，他告诉他，如果遇到一点冲撞都站不稳，还不如不来上场打球。

而现在在同一个胶地球场上，那个少年在紧要关头间把球抛向了他的方向。旗木卡卡西手握着球。上面充满了泥土的渣滓和男生咸湿的汗臭，场外同学的呐喊一度高过一度。他想起带土骂他的话，“毫不在乎的不是你吗？” 、“不要装得好像多有正义感。你就是想让我回去赶紧把事情平息，不要给班级乱扣分，也不要乱吵给自己添麻烦，好能在角落里安生地写会儿作业。我说得对吗？” 他这样想着，绕过一个两个三个高二生，望向被日光照得火烫的篮板。他说，“这是你的班级”。旗木卡卡西就这样腾空而起，把球狠狠地扣到了篮筐上。

右侧的啦啦队几乎不约而同地跳起了身。头一次，低年级的声援音量盖在了高年级之上。篮板铁架仍在震动，发出吱吱的响声。身材并不算高大的银发少年擦着汗水，从一帮防守的高二生中缓缓走出。他没有多理会周边的欢呼，只是安静地站回自己该站的位置之上。

“比赛还没有结束。”他说。

可看到卡卡西发挥的队员还在兴头上。他们围着卡卡西，压低声音问道，“班长，我们该怎么做。”

然而少年却没有多余的战略可讲，他眼睛直直地盯在对手的方向。

“团队协作。”他说。

哨声重新响起。新一轮的对战中，卡卡西不再像以前那样单打独斗。而是在佯作孤狼时，让对方措手不及，把球投向同伴的方向。

比分逐渐被追平。在比赛还剩五分钟的时候，计分板两方被翻成了相同的数字。双方局势焦灼，卡卡西堵在对方球员前方不让通过。而就在这一刻，对方露出一丝邪笑。篮球突然脱手。可这一次球的去向既不是篮板，也不是同队的同伴。

两人距离不足半米。篮球的球面，直接砸到了卡卡西的左眼之上。

裁判没来得及叫停，球直接从卡卡西的脸弹回球员手上，扣到了低年级的篮筐里。

然而没有人还在看球，一年级 E 班所有的球员，全都疯狂地拥到了班长身边。

“犯规，犯规！！！”

有人喊着。哨声吹起，寂寞的篮球从篮筐中掉落，弹跳着滚到了边线之外。迈特凯冲到卡卡西身后，一群人把他七手八脚地从地上拉了起来。卡卡西嘴上呜咽着，众人的围拥让他有些喘不过气。世界天旋地转，耳鸣盖过了大家焦急关心的话语，他艰难地睁开左眼，伸张着手指，企图确认自己的左眼是否还能看清。

“你们太过分了！！”

“过分什么？这叫’合理冲撞‘。”对方嬉皮笑脸，“如果连个球的路径都看不清，还不如不要上场打球。”

大家怒目相睁，面对高年级的篮球流氓，一帮人气得语无伦次，却连基本的骂人都骂不过。

就在这时，一个高大的身影上了球场。他拨开人群，声音淡定而沉稳。

“让我看看。”

御手洗红豆胳膊肘靠在计分板上。三个月前评委组里面也有她一个，如今她看见这位不速之客又来下场搅局，一堆学生围堵在一起，隐隐约约觉得事情不妙有些头痛。

一双温热的大手捂在少年的左眼上，“很痛吗？”

少年骂了一嘴，“……废话。”

“那，还能看得清吗？”

旗木卡卡西再度睁开双眼。大脑里都是雪花，男人在一片金光中蹲坐在自己面前，叉着双腿，认真地望向自己的方向。

“老……师……”

卡卡西喃喃地咕哝着，随后全身一阵酸软，头耷拉了下去。

“……”

“……哟西！”

宇智波带土站了起来。在此之前，他用左臂一手捞起他的腿，另一只胳膊揽着他的背，把自己受伤的学生整个人抱了起来。

一帮高二生回头，看着这个不知从哪儿窜出来的沙雕教师，突然不知道事情到底发展到了什么方向。

十月的操场，夏末微凉的清风吹打着繁茂的树叶。一年级的球员一个个站了起来，望向老师抱着班长沉默的背影，有人问了句，

“老师，我们该怎么做？”

班主任沉吟半晌，随后叹了口气，

“那还用说嘛？”

带土极为欠揍地讲道，

“那当然是打回去啦~！”

##### 03

十年之前，宇智波带土第一次喊 “当然要打回去啦” 的时候，被对面一帮男生揍得很惨。

他已经忘记当年具体出手的理由。所有关于那次群架的记忆，都集中在南贺川边芳草地上，她为自己揩拭时温润的手掌上。

那一年他十五岁，年轻、莽撞、很爱逞强。他给城市里每一只流浪猫都起了名字，还爱帮老奶奶过马路，每次迟到时的裤兜里，总是装满了老奶奶送的水果糖。

那一年他还是个吊车尾，数学成绩尤其不好。她的女神是个学霸，总是坐在教室的前数第三排，总是有好多人追。在国中的最后一年里，他问她如果自己能和她考上一所高中，可不可以做他的女朋友。野原琳怔了一下，半开玩笑地说了一句，你先考得上再说吧，吊车尾。

结果在那一年的入学式上，不小心和人家结下了梁子。他在学校外零食铺的角落被人发现。他觉得自己很逊，开学第一天就被女神撞见打架，最主要的，还打输了。因此在被询问的时候，他故意背过自己那只误打在水泥墙上严重挫伤的手。然而琳固执地把他那只手扯了出来，放到自己跟前，把新领来的校服裁开，一圈一圈地包扎着。而就在这个时刻，在南贺川的流水，与晚春樱花满开的黄昏街道上，他痴痴地地望着女孩，脑子突然搭错了回路，向女神问道，当年的约定到底还算不算数。而他得到的回应，便是手上绷带的突然一紧。刚受伤不久的手，快要被她的力道攥折了。而伴随着惨烈尖叫的，是女孩恼怒，却又羞红的脸。

于是在那一个夏季，他们在一起了。

虽然体格上比高年级差上一些，但胜在有自家老师的添油加醋，一帮男生在人家还没反应过来时一窝蜂地扑了上去，让楼上的高二生回教室时候各个鼻青脸肿，被同班男生嘲笑被低年级的小男生打残。而一年 E 班的热血将士，尽管最后篮球比赛分数输了一分，群架也不算打赢，但迎接他们的，是盛大的凯旋仪式。女生们摒弃了平日里对异性的鄙视，不管平日里多欠揍、多猥琐、多沙雕、现在被打得多歪瓜裂枣，此时此刻，他们都是为妹子复仇的英雄。大家该端茶的端茶，该倒水的倒水，每一个负伤的战士，都有一位如花少女在桌前守候。

体育课后的数学课，班主任直接消失，给全员放了假。教室的吵闹引来隔壁班的不满，正在上国文课的 D 班老师特地过来查看情况。打开门时，全员以副班长的口令为号，做乖巧自习状。待老师查岗走后，宣传委员往班级前后门糊了卷子纸，教室里又重新恢复了快活的空气。

宇智波带土把冰袋拿开，用毛巾折成三角，轻轻拭去学生眼角的细尘。随后把毛巾清洗干净，重新搭到医务室的架子上。

卡卡西用余光看带土把毛巾清洗干净，自己继续用冰袋捂着伤口。

“宇智波老师……挺熟练的嘛。” 卡卡西说道，“莫不是以前也是个街头青年？”

“得了吧，还街头青年，”带土甩开绞干的毛巾，“老子比街头青年牛逼多了好嘛！”

少年不可置否，脸上扯出了一副不失礼貌的微笑。

带土把毛巾搭到架子上，背着卡卡西，语气变得正经起来，“我前女友学医的。”

……前？

“嘛！”带土把声调重新抬高，“总之是个又漂亮，又聪明，又贤惠，又坚强，哪儿哪儿都好的姑娘~”

“就是眼光不行，看不上您这种牛逼轰轰的街头青年？”

“倒也不是。”带土转过头来，拉过凳子。三个月来，他头一次没有接这位毒舌班长的沙雕梗。

“就是走得有点太早了。” 他展了展衣服上的皱痕，如是说道。

今天医务室老师去给 B 班讲卫生课，因此偌大的房间，只剩师生两个人。带土把手放在额头上，擦了擦并不存在的汗，眼睛望着不知名的远方发呆，坐在床边的椅子上，长舒了口气。

卡卡西开口：“不回班去，没关系么？” 

“没事儿。” 带土答。

“这节不是数学课？”

“害！多上一节少上一节无所谓的。再不济，可以用班会来补嘛！”

旗木卡卡西卧在床上，撇了撇嘴角，不知道是该哭还是该笑。

“干嘛？” 带土看着他怪异的表情，不由得发问。

“没什么。”卡卡西说道，目光转向窗外，“我在想，这学期咱们班的分数，怕是要给扣完了。”

带土噗的一声笑了出来，“你还在想这回事儿呢？！”

“不是你教我的么，‘这是我的班级’。” 卡卡西补充道，“但是，这个都是小事。”

“豁？那什么算大事。”

“老师带头打群架，这个罪名追究下来，受的处分会很严重吧……”

带土停止了哄笑，随后认真地凝视着学生的脸，嘴角浮出一丝收敛的弧度。

“你想得还挺多！” 他伸手，帮学生理了理发尖，“这不是你该考虑的事。”

“为什么？”

“这不是当然的嘛！”带土把脚丫蹬在床杠上，“保护学生，是老师的天职。”

卡卡西摆出死鱼眼，“我跟讲妹子被欺负的时候，你还在甩锅打游戏！”

“嗨！这回不是恰巧赶上你了么。班长跟班主任多亲呀！打了你就是动了我的人，肯定不行啊！”

“得了吧！你就是想我给你批作业，当牛做马。”

“别说的那么难听。我是因为喜欢你才让你给我做班长的好伐？”

“放屁！”学生垂死左中惊坐起，“你要是喜欢我，会给我体能打不及格！？”

“打分是打分，你小组合作的确不及格。”带土大言不惭，“但这不耽误我喜欢你啊！”

卡卡西看着老师眨巴着两双浑圆的大眼睛，捂住伤口气得快要吐血，“你喜欢我哪一点，我改还不成么……”

“我是说真的。不然你以为是谁把你选到我班上来的？”

“不是算法吗？”

“放屁！是我，是我好嘛！？尖子班之外，每个老师都有一名学生的锁定权，我的那份就用在你身上了好伐！？” 带土捂住胸口，“结果你还成天对我爱答不理，我好伤心！”

“……别瞎扯淡。”卡卡西说，“我就不信年级笔试第一，会没有其他老师抢着要！”

“你还真是不知好歹诶。笔试第一，肯定到明年分班就会分到尖子班去了嘛，谁会辛辛苦苦选个自己只能带一年的学生啊！辛辛苦苦养大的白菜最后被拱了，谁能受得了哇！” 

“那你干嘛还选我！我巴不得这一年赶紧过去，放过我吧，救救孩子！”

“谁知道呢，可能我就是吃学霸人设咯！看到了就想搞到手。” 带土仿佛陷入回忆，“我前女友中学的时候学习可好了~ 也是个学霸。”

旗木卡卡西扒着脸皮，看着老师一副无可救药的花痴模样，暗暗把头转了过去，“你真恶心……”

而宇智波带土却不以为意。他看着学生窝在被子里看似白眼实则脸颊泛红的表情，暗暗垂下了眼睑。

他想起初见时的那场双人比赛，尽管在他的挑衅下，卡卡西身后无人跟随。但他依然回过头，直面那副比他高大不知多少的身躯。十分钟的对垒，没有鼓励，没有辅助，没有隐蔽，面对刚从大学生职业联赛退役的对手，场上只有粗糙到夸张的实力对比。而他一次又一次地带着球正面刚了上来，毫不犹豫，毫无畏惧。

而在赛前倒数十五秒，篮球划过指尖的那一刻，带土的心里也突然被划开了一道口子。少年从他身侧窜过，在他身后接住了球，直奔眼前的篮板而去。没有鼓励，那就自己给自己喝彩；没有遮蔽，就自己创造遮蔽。人生是一辆不断行驶的列车。过客熙熙攘攘，来了又走。总有那么一些时刻需要学会放手，需要劝会自己，一个人也可以继续勇敢地负重前行。

那个下午，旗木卡卡西略过带土，在比赛结束前的五秒钟，把球扣到了篮板上。哨声在闷热的夏季里飘荡不远。银发少年喘着气，松开手指，从挂着的篮筐上跳了下来。汗水打在胶地上，斜阳把他的影子拉得好长。他兀自走到场外，将毛巾甩到脖子上，拎起水杯，然后安静地离去。

宇智波带土张开眼睛。记忆里那个远去的意气风发的身影，和如今床上的受伤学生逐渐重合。似乎他的目光因长久而显得深情，旗木卡卡西面对老师不自然的盯视有些恐慌，于是开口问道，

“干嘛，在想前女友？”

带土回过神来，望着学生半是嫌弃半是闪躲的目光，无奈地笑笑。随后双指并拢，轻轻往他头上敲了一下，

“在想你呢，” 带土说道，“笨卡卡西。”

**tbc**


End file.
